


Another baby?

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie and fifteen year old Brian are highschool sweethearts,Freddie is three months pregnant with brian's baby yet Freddie's parents who are of course doctors(Dr Roger Taylor and Dr John Deacon)don't know about it,neither does Brian,but suspects it after seeing Freddie throwing up in the school bathrooms.Brian goes to Freddie's parents behind his back and tells them his concern for Freddie to which Roger and John sit down Freddie and have a talk with him.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_dad:Roger_ **

**_papa:John_ **

**_..._ **

** _Sixteen year old Freddie and fifteen year old Brian are highschool sweethearts,Freddie is three months pregnant with brian's baby yet Freddie's parents who are of course doctors(Dr Roger Taylor and Dr John Deacon)don't know about it,neither does Brian,but suspects it after seeing Freddie throwing up in the school bathrooms.Brian goes to Freddie's parents behind his back and tells them his concern for Freddie to which Roger and John sit down Freddie and have a talk with him.  
_ **

** _........_ **

** _November 3rd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.My boyfriend and i are highschool sweethearts.My boyfriend,Brian has been my best friend since we were kids,we've been dating since the start of highschool,four years in total,we're in year eleven,last year of school.Then off to college.Thing is?I'm pregnant with his baby,i'm three months and showing a little.he doesn't know,neither do my parents,Roger and John,they're doctors.

Every time Brian and i had sex,they were out the house,I only found out about my pregnancy two weeks ago.I had taken two pregnancy tests,both came out positive.Brian and i are at school right now,i was throwing up"baby?Are you sure you're okay?",always the shy timid Brian"YES! Brian,i'm fine,go to class",i tell him.i hadn't slept last night,here comes breakfast.i flush the toilet,"Bri?A little help",he pulled me up,i wash out my mouth.

We go to class,we have Biology first."Class,settle down settle down",the teacher,Miss Dunkeld settles the class"today we'll be dissecting frogs",she says,half the class groaned including me."Ma'am?Can i be excused?",i ask,she nods,knowing this is what i hate.I stayed at the front of the class,drawing.i felt Brian's hand creep onto my thigh"Brian,quit it",i squirm"mm no",he smiled"quit it Brian,it tickles",i tell him.i punched his arm,"don't mess with me Brian",i smirk.

We kiss,i kept drawing."Freddie,i'm worried about you",he says"i'm fine babe",i say."i promise",i tell him,the bell rang,we have Math next.I sat in the middle row next to my boyfriend,"Class,settle down!",Mr Beach yells to get the attention of us rowdy students."today we do have a test",he says,i groan along with other students,Brian being the fifteen year old he is,loves math.

Tests were handed out,I finished mine early,went back to drawing.

_**(Dad(Roger),** Freddie)_

_"hello?"_

_**"Hi honey"** _

_"dad! Im at school"_

_**"i know"** _

_**"we need to talk when you get home"** _

_"about what?"_

_**"you should know"** _

_"oh please tell me Brian hasn't said he is concerned about me?"_

_**"he has"** _

_"Dad,im okay,im fine"_

_**"you were throwing up?"** _

_"ignore Brian,he doesn't know any better,i feel fine,i promise dad"_

_**"okay,love you"** _

_"love you more dad"_

"Brian,did you go to my parents and happen to tell them you worry about me?",i ask"yeah",he admits it"Thank you Brian,thank you so much,now they want to talk with me,they know im throwing up,im fine Brian,i have told you before dont ever tell my parents shit about me",i walked out,skipped the rest of school.I decided to get a hot chocolate at the cafe,its a cold day.i got a hot chocolate with marshmallows in it.walked home,let myself in"you're home early?",papa says"i know,",i smile"did you get another hot chocolate?",i nodded

"i wanted one,its cold outside",i say"i'll allow it",papa says.i go and change,finishing my hot chocolate.dad walked in on me,changing"Get out!",i shriek,he left the room,i got boxers on.jogging bottoms,hoodie."you can come back in now",i say."sorry",dad says"next time knock",i say."what do you want?",i ask."to talk",he says"No",i say"i'm fine,Brian doesn't know any better",i say.

"he's your boyfriend,he's allowed to be concerned!",dad says."he doesn't have to be so protective over me",i say.

"if you would uh give us the truth before we have to look in your bathroom",dad says"i'd rather not thank you",i say.i had hidden the pregnancy tests."Freddie James Taylor Deacon,what in the fuck is this?!",dad yelled.uh oh,

"what's what?",i ask"This",he held up the pregnancy tests."i don't know what you're talking about dad",i try playing dumb with them"don't you dare play dumb with us",papa warned."tell us or we're taking you to the hospital",they say"try me",i say."alright,then,get in the car",they say,i wasn't happy.

we got to the hospital,"go on you know where you're going",this time,i let out a small whimper."Freddie?",dad says.my nerves were taking over,"Freddie,breathe",papa says."either tell us or its an ultrasound",he says softly,i burst into tears.

"Freddie,deep breaths for me,okay?",dad tells me,i nodded,he wiped my tears"in through the nose,out through the mouth,i want you to do this until you can talk",i nodded."good boy,you're doing so well",papa says."ready to talk?",i nodded again,wiping my eyes.dad took me to his office,hands me a glass of water,i downed it."Freddie,what's going on?",papa asked."promise you wont yell or get mad?",i ask"we promise",dad says."Brian and i have been having....you know....",i was getting embarrassed"yes sex we know",dad grins"ew dad,didn't need to have that in my head.just no",i say.

"well......i uh....those...tests are mine",i admitted"Freddie",papa says"i......i'm......i'm",i passed out before i could say it.I woke up in an ultrasound room,dad beside me"dad?",i felt him take my hand"i'm right here?",he says"what happened?",i ask"you passed out honey",papa says."do you need one of us to dim the lights?",i nodded"please",i say.

"what were you gonna tell us?",he asked"i'm pregnant with Brian's baby",i tell them"How far along?!",they ask"three months",i tell them"why the fuck didn't you tell us?",dad asked."this is why,you'd yell at me! and because i was scared dad,i haven't told Brian yet,i'm scared he'll leave me",i say"he wont leave you hon,he loves you so much,whenever he's over,you're either showering or in the kitchen,he never shuts up about you,he loves you to death,he wants to marry you one day Freddie,he's always dreamed of making you his husband",papa says.

"really?",i ask"mhmm",dad hums."you can keep the baby",dad says"its your choice",they says"i'm sixteen,to young to be a teen parent",i say."Freddie,if you keep the baby,papa and i will pay for you and Brian to get a flat together near us,that way we can always help out,i promise you Freddie.we'll even pay rent for you while you two finish school",dad says.i nodded.

We went home,they invite Brian AND his parents over,i didn't change.The doorbell rang,i helped papa with dinner.set the table,brought out food."babe",Brian smiled"Hi",he knew something's wrong."babe",he says."Mrs May,Mr May",i smile.they don't really like me that much considering i'm the child of gay parents.

i look at my parents,they nod,"i have something to say",i start"Brian,since we've been together for four years.in the last two weeks,there's something you should know",dad hands me the tests under the table.i show them to Brian"you're..?",i nodded"pregnant with your child,my parents have offered to pay for us to get a flat together near them,offered to pay rent so we can finish school,go to college,i don't want you to leave me Brian",i say."come here",he says.

i look away from brian,walked to my room."babe,i'm not angry",he says"i don't care,your parents hate me",i say."No,they don't",he says"yes,they do Brian",i say"how far along are you?",he asked"three months,i found out two weeks ago,i've been scared to tell you,my parents made me spill."i say"i passed out before i could tell them",i say.

"you are a little warm",Brian says"i've been crying Brian babe",i tell him."why did you wait to tell me?!",he asked"BECAUSE Brian,its fucking obvious,i was terrified,scared you would leave me!",i tell him"Freddie,i wouldn't leave you ever",he says."is it true?",he asked"about what?"i ask"that your parents will pay",i nodded,"they offered",i say. 

"i want to take up their offer",i say to brian"if you do then we're over",Brian says"you can't just do that Brian,ITS YOUR BABY i'm carrying",i spat."okay then,we're over Freddie,fuck you,i never wanted a kid at sixteen!",he yells"then why didn't you use a fucking Condom!",we kept arguing back and forth."GET OUT!",i roared at him.

I walk downstairs,"I never want you here again,you wont be allowed near _my_ baby,get the fuck out,don't come back,don't talk to me ever again,i loved you from the day we got together,you fucking asshole.get the fuck out",i slapped him round the face.he glared at me,left."Freddie?"his mother Ruth says"what?",i was annoyed."you know,we don't hate you,we never did",she says."Really?from the day i started dating Brian,you told him to leave me for a white girl",i say.

"Not some Paki",i recount their words"i'm pregnant with his baby,he just left me,now you're really gonna have to pay me child support from Brian,he's not allowed near me or the baby",i snarl.

**_ November 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I stood at my locker after getting to school"hey?do you need help?",someone asked"please,i'm Freddie",i smile"Jim",he says."hutton?",he nodded"are you pregnant?",he asked"yeah,three months with my ex's baby",i say."is it a boy or girl?",he asked"Girl",i say."wanna walk to class?",i ask"sure",he says,i grab my bag,shut my locker.turns out we have classes together,sat next to each other in Math.

"Settle down class,today is a just a free class,do whatever",Mr Beach says,Jim and i talked.i grab my ultrasound pictures,showed him."i bet she'll look like you",he says"me too,i don't want a reminder of my ex",i say.Brian glared at me,"sir?",Mr Beach looked to me"yes Freddie?",he says"can i make a quick announcement?",i ask"sure",he says.i look at Jim and grinned. 

"since some of you know,i dated nerd boy over there,well i'd like to say i'm pregnant with his baby,three months",i grin"fuck you brian"I snap,he got beat the shit out of.I got suspended so did Brian and Jim since we started the fight.i ran to the bathrooms to be sick,Jim and i went to the cafe to get a drink.Brian's here,"hey Freddie! The usual",Kate asked"sure with a little extra marshmallow and a dash of Syrup",i smile."you're up to something",she says"i'm three months preggo with dickheads baby",i say.i got my drink. 

Kate hands me a scolding hot coffee to throw on Brian "hey Brian",he turned around,i poured coffee down his shirt and boxers"you fucking asshole",he says"You fucking deserve it,you broke my heart,you're the father of this baby.You leave me when i need you most"i say.

"fuck you and your shitty parents",i walk home."why are you home?",dad asked."i got suspended",i say."Why?",papa asked."Brian",i say."he got beat the shit of,wasn't even my fault",i say."i want to move out today",i tell them"already done,we got you a flat in Kensington,three bedrooms,one bathroom",i nodded.they drove me there,i took all my stuff,texted Jim,he came over."need help?",i nodded"please",i say,i took the bigger bedroom,i started on the Nursery,painted it.

Jim came in to help me with the crib,I set up my kitchen,bathroom,living room.I'm scared to have a baby,

.


	2. (2)baby time

**_ Six months later,due date,Monday 13th May 1991 _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

due date today,i'm fucking terrified.Brian finally apologised,he moved in with me.we're at the hospital in Delivery,i was in pain due to my contractions and me being in labour.Its been almost Twenty four hours,"ready to push?",my midwife asked"of course",i pant.i have my parents in the room with us,dad took my hand.about five hours into the birth,i was getting tired."You have a healthy baby girl",the midwife smiled.my baby was cleaned off and checked over.I got to hold her,I fed her. 

"she has Brian's eyes",i smile"My smile",i say.


End file.
